Ultimate Combat: All out Brawl
by Bartus84
Summary: I am looking for the strongest characters in anime. Give me their names and i will do my best to make the fight fair! FIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

Give me the names of anime's and their charcters and i will pit them in combat. I will do my best to give them a fair fight 


	2. Chapter 2

Give me the names of anime's and their charcters and i will pit them in combat. I will do my best to give them a fair fight.

First Fight: Naruto vs Goku (Pre-Namek)

The Celestial Beings have a long tradition of taking the strongest people of the Earth from all dimensions and times and pitting them in a fight. This is a collection of those fights. This is the battle between the Ninja Naruto during his training with Jariya and Goku while he was only a few days on his way to the Planet Namek.

While Naruto was focusing his chakra, he felt a strange sensation. It felt like a small burn slowly spreading over the surface of his forehead. Suddenly the pain became unbearable. With a gutteral cry, he was teleported to the citadel of the Celestial Beings. When the pain receded, Naruto stood and found himself fae to face with Sasuke Uchiha! The last time Naruto had seen him was when Sasuke had tried to kill him, but stopped for some reason. While Naruto jumped to an offensive stance, Sasuke studied him quietly. After a few seconds he spoke. "Stand down Naruto. I don't feel like killing you while you're this week."

"You have a lotta nerve Sasuke! If anything, I'm going to beat you! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto cried defiantly. If he truly knew Sasuke's power at that moment, he would've gone insane. This particular Saskue was from a Universe where he had killed Naruto, Itachi Uchiha, and the rest of the akatsuki. This was truly the epitamy of the Uchiha clan.

"Whatever, I had almost forgot how anoying you are," Sasuke said before turning around. "Follow me. My superiors want to talk to you."

Without a word, but a lot of grumbling, Naruto followed. After a few minutes, they stopped at a large golden door with intrigate designs. When Sasuke, stopped infront of them he held up his hand and a small yellow light illuminated his hand. The doors opened to reveal a large arena and a strange looking person wearing an orange karate outfit. Sasuke walked out to the center of the arena and spoke very loudly to the ceiling, "Ok, I have the two idiots you've requested! Now can I go back to the Spectator's Box?"

Suddenly a deep masuline voice boomed through the arena, "Naruto of Earth 482 and Goku of Earth 369! You have been brought here to battle for our amusement!"

The first one to speak up was Goku, "I don't have time for this! I have to be back on my ship training so I can be stronger when I get to Namek!"

Naruto didn't know what this 'Namek' was, but he didn't want to be here either. "Hey!" Naruto shouted. "Let me outta here so I get back to my training! I need to learn to control the Nine Tailed Fox like Jiriaya said!"

THe voice boomed again, "You shall leave when there is a winner! To make the battle fair, we shall give you the power you will achieve in one years time."

With that, red lightning enveloped both fighters as they became as strong as they would be in one year. Naruto felt the Fox become restless and much stronger. When he looked over towards Goku, he saw that he was surrounded by a golden light. As their new found power leveled off, the voice boomed again.

"FIGHT!"

Naruto was the first to take the offensive. He rushed at Goku, charged a rasengarn, and slammed it into Goku's stomach. When Goku flew across the arena, Naruto summoned two Shadow Clones and began furiously attacking his opponent. After a few minutes, he finally left Goku alone. Much to Naruto's surprise, Goku stood back up!

"Not bad," Goku complimented. "But your attack is sloppy and you keep relying on your clones to fight. How about I show you how to really attack?"

Suddenly, Goku was gone from the spot he was just standing in. While Naruto looked around, Goku appeared right in front of him, throwing his right leg out in a deadly arch and catching Naurto just above the stomach. When Naruto doubled over in pain, Goku brought his left knee right up into his jaw with as much force as he could manage. The impact sent Naruto flying into the air and right on his back. The pain was excrutiating, but Naruto wasn't about to give up.

When he stood back up, he had a red light glowing all around him as the Nine-Tailed Fox began to stir within its human prison. Before Goku could react, Naruto was on him pounding him with his fists and claws. The fury that had been unleashed was completely unstoppable. When Naruto had finally tossed him to the side, Goku could hardly move. Even with all his training it wasn't enough. However, Goku was only operating at half of his true power. The look on Naruto's face was priceless when Goku stood up and cried, "KAIO KEN!"

Goku was illuminated by a red aura. Suddenly he moved so fast, Naruto couldn't keep up as he pounded him against the ground and surrounding walls of the arena. When he finally felt like that was enough punishment, Goku began to charge his Kamehameha. Just as Naruto got to his feet Goku unleashed the attack at full power. However, Naruto was much healthier than he looked. He flashed away using a substitution technique, replacing himself with a large peice of the floor that had come loose during the beating he took at the hands of Goku.

When the dust settled, Goku saw that he had missed. Suddenly he felt a rage so full of malice, he began to see glimpses of the future. He saw Krillin being lifted into the air and blown apart by a strange looking alien. As Goku's anger built, his Saiyan blood exploded with power releasing all of its hidden potential. His hair stood on end as his eyes turned green and his hair turned gold. Just as the fury subsided he looked around and found Naruto still standing. Naruto rushed forward and attempted to punch Goku. However, Goku Just caught his hand and squeezed it until he heard bones starting to crack.

As Naruto cried out in pain, Goku released his hand and said, "If you're going to fight, give it your all! Otherwise, I'll end it right now!"

Naruto had never been so angry. He was to be the greatest fighter to ever exist, not this loser wanna be! He was going to be the next great Hokage for the Hidden Leaf Village and no one was going to stop him! Without meaning to, Naruto released four of the Fox's Tails. Goku gasped as Naruto's power grew far beyond anything he had ever felt before. Before Goku could even think, Naruto charged his Vermillion Rasengan and slammed it into Goku's chest. The blast sent Goku flying across the arena and when he landed he was flat on his back. Goku knew he had to end this quick and the only other attack he had was his Spirit Bomb. Unforunately, he needed time to charge it and he highly doubted that Naruto would allow him to charge it to full power. Suddenly he got an idea, he would have to use Tien's Multi-Body Technique.

Naruto rushed at Goku with pure rage in his eyes, but suddenly there were four of him. Three rushed to meet him and began attacking him furiously. While Naruto was kept busy, Goku began charging the Spirit Bomb, but he wouldn't be able to throw it since his heart was full of rage instead of being pure good. Goku did have an idea, but he didn't know if it would work. The Goku clones did amazing at distracting Narutos, but they didn't have the power Goku did or the speed. It wouldn't be long before Naruto tore them apart one by one. The first one made the mistake of trying to hit Naruto with The Rock-Scissors-Paper Technique and was dispatched with a quick punch that sent him flying into the real Goku who kept his hands straight up in the air for some reason. The second tried to get in close and was literally ripped in half by a Vermillion Rasengan. The third went down easily with a simple kick and was absorbed by the real Goku. When Naruto was finished, he made the mistake of looking up.

He saw a huge ball of light and it was being drawn into Goku's body. When it was gone, Goku let out a gutteral roar the shook the arena. Naruto rushed at Goku only for him to rush right back at him, stop and shout, "DRAGON FIIIIIST!"

A huge, golden dragon erupted from his fist and engulfed Naruto. When it was all done, Naruto was back in his normal form. He was in so much pain that it hurt to breath. Goku collapsed and reverted back to his resting state. Suddenly the Voice boomed again, "Excellent! You have all done well, but now we will heal you and send you back to the very second we took you from. You will not remember this or anything else. Goodbye!"

With that, Naruto was back at home. He thought there was something he should remember, but it was way too fuzzy to think about so he stopped worrying about it. And that is the end how what might happen if the world of Naruto and Goku ever met.


End file.
